A small prank
by StarryNeoNnature
Summary: Eruna has been visiting Sadamatsu's club room with only food on her mind she asks him she'll return the favor but what could he ask of her? Pairings: Sadamatsu x Eruna
1. a apple a day

"...I don't know if this is right Miss Ichinomiya, you have been coming here everyday asking for fruit and I'm starting to think that's the only reason why you come here, I know my powers to make fruit grow is free but you see...apples don't grow on trees if you know what I mean".

Eruna sobbed lightly "but don't they? besides I've been giving all my money into the new class room we got for the club! I have none left for food.." Bimii floated by her shoulder with a annoyed face "sure. You need everything you bought. Like the 4000 yen lava lamp, that was a important purchase." His tone was dripping with sarcasm "Bimii it's about having fun things in the room! and that lava lamp made lava in the shape of a heart, girls like hearts!"

Sadamatsu sighed to himself all he ever wanted was someone to hangout with who treated him with respect, and Eruna did show respect for her upper classmate...most of the time but he felt a bit used, even though his power was named "selfish flower" he felt like sometimes he gave too much.

"Anyways I just need a little more time that's all! I'll win some more battles and then the food will be raking in like hot cakes!" Eruna cheered going back to her usual sunny complexion

"...when that happens will you still come visit me?" Sadamatsu hid his fear under his usual monotone voice, something was poking at him..

the thing is, he's been alone for quite a while he should be used to people leaving him be but flowers bloom in bunches and like that, it didn't feel right to have the club room lonely.

And also there was her, though if she were to be a flower he though she would be more like a sunflower, able to stand by herself to face anything that came her way.

While he was pondering this Eruna apologized to him for all the taking she's done "it's been really rough as much as I joke about it, but how about I compensate for the trouble! I'll do anything you want just ask for it and it's yours!"

She winked at him "though I'm allowed to say no if it goes into the naughty territory, we're here to have fun, not cause scandals!"

"er...okay" whatever she just said went over his head and even after she and Bimii left he continued to wonder what she was implying..his mind processing it slow and efficient.

Raising his small garden shear to the plant he was pruning a thought dawned on him, he finally realized Eruna was teasing him

those smarts!

A light peach arose from his cheeks sometimes he wished he could be good with comebacks but he always thought of really good ones later on, on the spot though they seemed...somewhat odd.

Beginning to prune his plant he devised a way to get revenge on his cheeky underclassmen and slowly but surely he thought of the perfect plan.


	2. what he really wanted

"Sadamatsuuuuu I'm not here for food for once!" Eruna chimed in walking to the quaint room for the flower arrangement club, Bimii was off with Seisa planning school renovation so Eruna decided to see if anything interesting would have come from her offer.

"Miss Ichinomiya I have the request ready." A small smile pulled at his face she nodded and sat down blinking twice and looking around the room..the air was quite...mysterious.

"You see my request is...that you never leave this room" his voice void of any emotion came across chilling saying these words.

Eruna as usual laughed it off "wow Sadamatsu you really scared me there! you could totally act in a horror movie...or not depending on if this is acting, that's right Yuto has come by here a few times did he teach you how to do that?"

"if only"..he whispered.

Vines crawled across the floor strangling the sliding door as flowers blossomed and barricaded it shut he looked at Eruna with what seemed like a ominous stare she felt her self stand and run towards the door.

She tried shooting down the flowers and scratching them down but they just kept growing over the door, a vine pushed her down and went back to holding the door in place.

Eruna fired her toy gun but even that didn't phase it, she had never felt this helpless and she hated it meanwhile Sadamatsu watched and sipped his tea peacefully.

She crawled over to him exhausted "why...would you do this...I know I'm quite a catch but you have to share me like everyone else does!"

Sadamatsu shook his head "that won't be necessary miss Eruna..."

"you can beg all you want but I've made my mind there is a reason it's .."selfish flower" and that's basically saying that I've decided to keep you hear under my watch...forever".

Eruna crawled closer to him and glared "well I have a power too!"

"oh?"

"yeah! It's called my girlish charm!"

"...? is that a knew one-"

and before he knew that she kissed his cheek.

Touching his cheek he stared shocked at her while a flush of red covered his face, the flowers reacting to this crawled back from the door leaving it free for Eruna to run out.

With a small blush on her face she smiled and ran to the door "better luck next time pranking me! by the way your horrible at keeping your poker face when you lie!" she stuck her tongue at him and ran away to freedom.

Sadamatsu sat in shock, touching his cheek and feeling a fool.

The next part he processed is what she said, it was a prank however there is a underlying truth to every joke

he did want her all to himself she was like sunlight to him, but even the sun is shared around the world and what could he do if not just watch her be herself.

But he also took notice that some enjoyment had come out of this small prank, she didn't mind coming by his place no matter how boring it seemed in fact...she made it fun.

"Sadamatsu! you're face is bright red did you get a sunburn?" Himi chirped while waltzing in

"...you could say that"

she was the sun after all, and like a flower something inside of him bloomed that day.


End file.
